In a semiconductor device that sends and receives data through an antenna with wireless communication (also referred to as a non-contact signal processor, a semiconductor integrated circuit chip, or an IC chip), an element is damaged by electrostatic discharge (ESD) from the outside (electrostatic breakdown occurs) in some cases. This problem is serious because it leads to reduction in reliability and productivity from the time of manufacturing and inspecting the semiconductor device to the time of using the semiconductor device as a product, and countermeasures against such a problem have been reported (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1 discloses an example in which electrostatic breakdown is prevented by using a conductive polymer layer for a substrate and an adhesive in the semiconductor device.